Christmas Surprise!
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Short Fiction; It's Christmas time in St Louis; Danny has a beard, Frankie is playing with something he shouldn't be and Kara is doing her best to be calm and enjoy the moment...


_A/N: 6 more days until a jolly fat man in a red suit slides down the chimney and leaves presents for all the good kids! Completely unrelated to my other fictions and something that was inspired from tmtcltb's works and talking to fellow writers. Thank you for giving me the idea and here it is!._ _Please Enjoy! and have_ _a_ _Happy Holiday!_

* * *

 ** _Christmas Surprise._**

* * *

Kara placed the pregnancy test on the downstairs' bathroom counter and washed her hands quickly as she heard the phone ringing. She knew it was a race as Frankie would pick up the phone first. Their 18 month old boy learned quickly, sure his vocabulary was limited but he knew what the phone was and how to pick it up.

So she raced to the phone and snatched it out of Frankie's hands before he had a chance to press the 'talk' button. He pouted up at her not impressed with her behaviour at all.

"Mine." he told her, She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. He looked like a mini Danny with the same blonde hair and facial features with exception that his hair was dead straight like her own and he had her hazel eyes. More light brown mixed with green than how Danny's were a light green. He was also how exactly how she imagined Danny as a toddler.

"Not today buddy." Kara said before she answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked, she watched as Frankie went back to his toys to play knowing better than to argue with her.

" _Kara, so glad I caught you_." Debbie said over the line.

"Mom, how are you?" Kara asked, she moved to the back door and looked out at the backyard, snow had fallen last night and weather reports said they'd get another dumping in the morning. She was looking forward to more snow as it meant she and Frankie could build a snowman together and play outside. She'd already learnt that Christmas presents stayed in the cupboard out of sight and to make sure the fence around the tree stayed up. Also Frankie had something to keep him occupied as he was a rascal and climber, she was just lucky he hadn't toppled the tree or fallen off anything yet.

" _Good, I wanted to know if Danny is coming over tomorrow for Christmas lunch._ " Debbie said.

"He's not back yet." Kara said.

" _When will he be back?_ " Debbie asked.

"I don't know," Kara said, she looked up at the ceiling as Debbie paused as if thinking on the matter. They'd had this discussion before and Kara was in no mood to repeat it. She had a pregnancy test to look at, possible plans to make if it was positive as she'd been feeling fatigued and nauseous, she'd missed a period. Ok, so it didn't mean she was pregnant but she was hopeful.

She and Danny had talked about having baby number two, they'd tried to work on it too but his work pulled him away a lot which didn't help and her work wasn't much better. Between Frankie and their work; there wasn't a lot of time for just the two of them but they did their best. They knew what they wanted and so they compromised that they wouldn't stress about expanding their family but if it happened they'd have to make some adjustments and Kara wanted to drop down to part-time and Danny talked about taking shore duty to help around the house and be home for the kids. So of course, she did selfishly hope she was pregnant as it meant Danny would come home for an extended period and they could be a family for more than a few weeks every 6 months. It also meant expanding their family and while her career might be delayed by having more children; she had always wanted a big family.

" _But it's Christmas-_ " Debbie started but Kara cut her off.

"Mom, please don't be like that. Danny will do his best to be home for Christmas but he made no promises so-"Kara stopped as Frankie appeared before her with her clear blue pregnancy test in his little hands. "Mom, I gotta go." she said hanging the phone not waiting for her Mom to say goodbye as she looked at Frankie.

He was looking at the pregnancy test inspecting it in his hands. She was so glad she hadn't gone with the strip in the cup as the mess would not have been pretty but even if the kit she used was more contained. It was still something she had peed on and covered, not exactly something she wanted Frankie to be holding.

"Baby, give your toy to Mommy." Kara said in a sweet cajoling manner, but Frankie in all of his 18 months of wisdom didn't listen and instead stuck it in his mouth. "Oh man." Kara cringed as as she wasn't sure how she was going to explain this one to the Paediatrician. Were pregnancy tests toxic? was not a question she wanted to ask. Frankie pulled it out of his mouth and made a disgusted face; something Kara could agree with him on.

"Frankie, give it to Mommy." Kara said more firmly as she held her hand out to him. Frankie scrunched his face and shook the stick around trying to figure out what it was and if it was worth his time but then he saw that she wanted it. She'd played the wrong game as he looked at the stick and made a decision.

"Mine." Frankie said, his new favourite word and Kara's least favourite given the situation.

"No, it's not." Kara said wondering why she hadn't just snatched it out of his hands instead of trying to negotiate with him.

"Yes. Mine." Frankie said with a smile like they were playing a fun game.

"No." Kara told him.

"Yes." Frankie said with a giggle as he was clearly enjoying her stress and frustration.

"Come here" Kara chased the toddler around the room, he was quick on his feet and Kara couldn't believe she was being outrun by her own kid. It only sent home that she really needed to work on her cardio or corner Frankie. But before she could figure out how to catch Frankie; a knock sounded at the back balcony door.

Kara and Frankie stopped in their chase and looked to the source. She jumped in surprise at the sight but a second later smile spread across her lips as Danny stood on the other side. She nearly didn't recognise as he'd grown a long beard in his absence. He looked well, dressed in BDUs, sea bag propped against the door. He smiled and waved at them.

"Hey!" he called through the door, Frankie who'd been stunned by Danny's appearance let out a terrified squeal and turned to run for Kara but in his haste to hide behind Kara the toddler slipped on the rug and smacked into tale leg of the coffee table.

"Oh no. It's ok. You're ok baby" Kara said as she lifted Frankie into her arms, the pregnancy test completely forgotten. The little boy latched onto her and wailed in pain and fear as she moved to the door. She unlocked the door, Danny slid it open. She stepped back and winced at the cold air that blast them.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot my keys when I left." Danny said as he stepped in and closed the door. Locking it behind him. Kara's smile faltered as a wave a nausea washed over her as she caught a whiff of Danny. He was not freshly showered, sure his face and uniform looked clean but he stank like he hadn't showered in a week. It was not a good smell. He wanted to kiss her properly but she only allowed a brief kiss.

"It's ok, you're home." Kara said genuinely happy to see him even though she swallowed down her nausea. She had wanted to kiss him more but knew it would not end the way either of them wanted. That and she was not a fan of the beard brushing against her face. Frankie had quietened down into sniffles at her neck which was a relief for her ears.

"Hey buddy, it's Daddy." Danny said as he smoothed a hand over his son's straight blonde locks. Frankie's arms tightened around Kara's neck as he buried his face in Kara's neck. Not the welcome he was hoping for.

"Frankie, it's ok. It's Daddy." Kara said stepping away so Frankie wasn't overwhelmed by Danny and so she didn't paint Danny's boots with her dinner.

"No." Frankie said refusing to look, Kara saw the pain in Danny's features. It had been over 4 months since Frankie had seen Danny. He only knew his father as the clean shaven man in the photos and the stubbled man in person. The one before them was a stranger, a very smelly stranger.

"I think it's the beard." Kara offered sympathetically as she felt for Danny.

"It's not that bad." Danny said as he stroked his hand down the beard in a gesture that reminded Kara of what Tex used to do when he was being thoughtful. She felt a pang of grief at the man's absence from their lives.

"You look like a Viking, you smell like I'd imagine one would smell like too." Kara offered with wan smile, Danny looked at Kara and smiled sympathetically as he remembered that in his haste to come home that he'd just cleaned enough grime off to not scare them. Obviously it wasn't enough as his own son was scared of him and Kara looked pale like she was going to hork all over him than kiss him. Not the welcome he wanted.

"I'll shower and shave." Danny said with a smile getting the message loud and clear as Kara's eyes lit up and she looked relieved at the news.

"Ok. I'll make sure our son hasn't given himself some serious brain damage." Kara told Danny with a wry smile though she knew Frankie was going to be fine as it wasn't the first time he'd fallen over and survived.

"It's so good to see you." Danny said as he stepped towards her. Kara took a step back while cradling their son in her arms.

"You too. But I'll show my appreciation after you're showered." she clarified, Danny couldn't help but laugh and nod. He knew he should be offended but he just loved being home and seeing her.

"I'll be back in 5." he told her as he picked up his sea bag. He'd dump it in the laundry on the way up to the shower.

"Make it ten, we can afford it and I'm sure the back of your ears could use a good scrub." Kara suggested, Danny chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, I'm going." Danny said with a smile as he headed for the shower. Kara watched him walk away, a smile on her face as she was so happy to see him home. He dropped his sea bag in the laundry and headed up the stairs to their bedroom like his fine ass was on fire. Once he was out of sight Kara moved to the lounge and sat down with Frankie.

"Let me see you." Kara said to Frankie gently pulling him away from her. Frankie was reluctant but sat in her lap facing her. She gently brushed his hair out of his face an saw the nice goose egg. "Now that is a bump." Kara told him.

"Hurts." Frankie said pouting, she believed him but she was glad that once she did a once over to find he was going to be ok. He hadn't lost consciousness and his pupils were fine as was his cognition. She'd keep an eye on him but she knew some ice would help the swelling and the rest was just wait and see. But she knew he'd be ok.

"I know," Kara said as she settled him onto the lounge beside her and pulled the throw blanket and wrapped him up into a small cocoon. "Now you stay here like a bug in a rug, I'm going to get you something for your bump. Ok?" she asked him.

"Ok." Frankie said, Kara smiled and kissed the undamaged side of his head and got up from the lounge and went to the kitchen. She pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it up in a tea towel and returned to the lounge with a Gingerbread man biscuit for him. She was happy to see Frankie had followed orders this once and stayed as he was.

"You want a ginger bread?" she asked Frankie, the kid snaked out a hand out of the blanket; he snatched the biscuit out of her hand and took a bite. Crumbs fell down the blanket and Kara smiled as there was definitely no change to Frankie's behaviour. "What do you say?" she asked Frankie.

"Thank you." Frankie said with a mouthful before he continued to eat his biscuit. Kara gently pressed the wrapped ice pack to his goose egg. After alternating the ice pack on and off his injury and reading a few stories to Frankie, half an hour passed quickly without incidence. Kara heard Danny's footfalls on the stairs and looked up to see her husband come down. He was in well worn jeans and a olive green long sleeve Henley top with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. The beard was gone and Danny looked like the man she first met. Clean shaven but now a bit older and more wiser.

"Hey," Danny said with a smile as he came into the room. Frankie looked up from the book he and Kara had been reading on the lounge. Danny waited for his son to cry or still not recognise him but much to his joy and relief; Frankie smiled, his tiny features lit up in recognition.

"Dada!" Frankie said happily, Kara helped Frankie out of his blanket cocoon and once his feet were on the floor Frankie ran towards him. Danny knelt down and pulled his son into a hug. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his son in his arms for a moment before he pulled back and looked at him.

"Hey Frankie," Danny said as he adjusted Frankie so he was on perched on Danny's hip.

"Dada," Frankie repeated as if he were identifying and cataloguing Danny for his collection.

"Yeah, that's me." Danny said with a proud smile as he liked being recognised before he looked to Kara. She moved to his free side and smiled at him with such love. He set Frankie on the floor and wrapped his arms around Kara; pulling her close. "Better?" he asked her, referring to his physical appearance and having showered.

"Yes, much." she said before she gave him a proper kiss 'hello'... The 'Welcome Home' kiss was going to have to wait until Frankie was in bed. The toddler pulled on his pant leg, Danny looked down and frowned as Frankie held something up for him.

"Thanks buddy." Danny said as he took the object, that realised was actually a pregnant test. It was a little wet and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know but turned it over to see the results. The screen read '3+ weeks', he looked to Kara who was looking at the results. "Kara?" he asked as his brain wasn't computing what was going on.

"Merry Christmas." She offered with smile, as she too was in shock that the test was positive but now trying to play it off as it was a present and that she'd known all along. Danny looked at her for the longest moment that made Kara a little nervous before he smiled and laughed in joy before he gave a whoop.

"Yes!" he cheered as he stepped away and picked up Frankie who completely oblivious to the reasons was laughing and cheering along with his Daddy. Kara couldn't help but laugh in joy as well as she was thrilled to see her boys celebrating and felt so happy with Danny over the excitement of expanding their family.

Danny placed Frankie back on the floor and pulled Kara into his arms. "Kara, best present ever." he told her, Kara threw her hands around his neck and he lifted her off of her feet. "I love you so much." he told her.

"I love you too." Kara said before she kissed him.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
